Aftermath
by Vic Tenn
Summary: One month after the return of Zod, Clark tries to rebuilt his life.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Aftermath**

**Chapter One. **

Sitting on the corner of her bed, Chloe could not help think that the past days had been a dream. One hell of a dream, but a dream still. Since the death of Jonathan Kent, things had not been as usual on the farm. Lana and Clark finally breaking up, Martha Kent being appointed governor, Lionel being 'possessed' by Jor-El. The worse had surely been the return of Zod, reincarnated in Lex Luthor, with Lana Lang as his woman. Man, that had been quite a hard thing for Clark to swallow, well, once he got back from the Phantom Zone. Speaking of the Zone, he still had not told her how he had got out. Note to self, ask 'super-farm-boy' how the heck he managed that one. She had trouble remembering her own escape, all she could remember was being dragged and beaten, some guy tried to pull her pants down but in the chaos and confusion got hit by a glass bottle. That had been a narrow escape. Lionel had gotten out too, but in a far worse state than she was. He was still in hospital, one month after that night.

All Chloe could remember after escaping her attackers was a blur. She remembered hiding in a dark corner, and watching the aerial battle between the forces of light and darkness; Namaan and Sageeth. After his escape Clark had seemed to fly straight to the Luthor tower, looking for his nemesis. She could not remember the battle clearly, first because of the trauma caused by the events of that night, and second because both those guys moved at the speed of light so...it had been a bit tricky to follow. What kept her from sleeping however was the simple fact that the fight was not over yet. One month had passed, and Namaan and Sageeth were just getting started. Sure, the fight was no longer one of fisticuffs. Zod had been sent back to the Phantom Zone, but Lex was different. It seemed that he had finally become what they had all feared, Lex Luthor was the über-villain, but with the billionaire touch. Even more scary, as far as Chloe was concerned.

So there she was, thinking of the time passed, of the hero found, and the friends lost. Martha and Lois still missing, and nobody had no clue of where they might be. After taking care of Zod, Clark had taken care of the cities one by one. That had been a gargantuan work and he had been glad to come home and find that one friendly face, harbouring that drop-dead-gorgeous smile know as the Sullivan Special. After rebuilding, Clark had been chasing Fine around the globe and had just a couple of days before, managed to find and destroy the Black spaceship. That was definitely one problem less, although none of them was never sure of how many 'mini-Fines' were released. Well, at least he can't 'reproduce' now. So yes, Chloe had been on the farm all that time, being there for her special male friend. Taking care of his emotional lesions while he healed the world of its physical wounds. She had been there for him, but he still could not see what was under his eyes. Nothing had happened since that kiss at the daily planet, in the middle of chaos and destruction. Nothing. They did not even talk about it. She said to herself it was better that way, but was it...

Clark woke up with an awful feeling. He had had trouble sleeping since the return of Zod. No matter haw hard he had worked to rebuild all the major cities, hit by the virus set by Fine, Clark never felt satisfied. He could not help thinking it was entirely his fault. He felt he owed the world an apology. He needed to talk to Lionel, but the latter was still in coma. It was Lionel who had freed him. That was yet another thought keeping him awake. The man he had accused of killing his father, of trying to kill him, and of doing so much evil, had been the one to save him and indirectly, save the rest of the planet too. Lionel Luthor: Saviour of Humanity. Not exactly the man he knew. But then again, maybe had he really changed. Can a Luthor change? When looking at Lionel, Clark was tempted to say yes. But he could not help but think of Lex. Freed of Zod, Lex had claimed he had forgotten everything that happened after he was injected the poison by Fine in the Luthorcorp lab. Could he be trusted? Chloe believed he had embraced his role as Sageeth and was indeed planning a hell lot of evil.

Chloe. That was another point he would have to clear soon. With Lana out of his life, Clark had finally figured out how important Chloe was to him. The kiss shared in the Daily Planet had given him more strength than he could imagine. Trapped in the Phantom Zone, all he could think of was her. She had been his reason to fight. Once out of the Zone, Clark had found himself floating in the air, and, as dumb as that may seem, he could fly. Clark considered flying back to metropolis to engage Zod right away, but thought better to go to the fortress first, and find a way to fight his kryptonian enemy. There he was given a shield by his father that he was told he could use during his fight against Zod. It turned out the shield was the weapon that extracted the spiritual Zod out of Lex and sent him back to the Phantom Zone. It seemed to have more or less the same characteristics as black kryptonite, except the weapon was a lot more controllable.

After that there had been rebuilding, with Clark flying all around the planet, doing construction work, cleaning up all he could. When he came back to the farm, sometimes after several days, Chloe was always there. Waiting, smiling. And he could say nothing to her. What was killing Clark Kent however was the fact that he could not find his mother, or Lois. He had travelled the globe in all possible directions looking for them, but no trace of them anywhere. He could not help feeling he had failed them. He had failed to save them.

All he could do was wait. And that was simply unbearable. Clark rose from the couch slowly. Sitting in the darkness he contemplated the past days and weeks. As despair filled him, he felt and urge to let it all out, to cry his heart out and scream all his pain. Somehow he managed to keep it all inside, uncertain if it was a good thing.

Clark walked to the kitchen, looking to pour himself a glass of milk. For a being capable of moving faster than bullet, his movements were slow and gave an impression of extreme tiredness. He was in the kitchen when he heard a noise behind him. As the light went on he turned around and could not help staring at the simple beauty staring at him in his plaid red shirt.

"Got milk?"

"Hi Chloe. Can't sleep?"

"Nah and it seems I'm not the only one…"

"I had a bad dream."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

As she sat down facing him, Chloe could not help wonder what was going on behind his blue gaze. She had loved him for years, and had been close to having 'something' with him. With Clark Kent, the word 'relationship' might not be the best one concerning his love life. Now, sitting with him in his kitchen, alone in that house, wearing only his plaid shirt and her knickers, she secretly wished for some action. The thought of Clark taking her on the kitchen table crossed her mind. As her throat tightened Clark finally broke the silence;

"How's the milk?" already cursing himself for such a dumb icebreaker, Clark could not help smile at Chloe's puzzled expression. She really was gorgeous he thought. The thought of using his x-ray vision to see what was underneath his shirt crossed his mind, but he thought better to stay a gentleman.

The moment was awkward, but then, it was not the only one. The minutes they had spent together since 'the kiss' had all been awkward. They barely talked, but both sensed they needed each other. Gabe had left right before the chaos. He was now living in Gotham city, and from what Chloe had heard, he was happy there. The only one she had left in Smallville was Clark. And the only one Clark had, was her. And he meant to keep her. He just had not figured out how to tell her. Clark knew he had hurt her in the past, and now more than ever, he was scared of her getting hurt. Not emotionally, but physically. He was scared that all the evil he had brought on earth would hurt her, more that it already did. Sitting in the kitchen with her made Clark feel invincible but hopeless at the same time. He felt nothing could hurt him if he had her love, but hopeless cause he could not enjoy that love, nor tell her how we really felt.

Sitting at the other end of the table, Chloe was wondering if Clark had ever used his x-ray vision to see her naked. Nah, he was too much of a gentleman for that...too bad...she grinned at herself and drank a little milk. Being so close to the object of her affecting made her heart beat faster, and she wondered if Clark heard it. Maybe, but he did not show it. Nevertheless, it was time they talked, seriously, no more small talk.

"Clark, we need to talk. Actually, you don't need to talk...for now...just listen." As she tied up her hair in her back, Clark felt a shiver down his spine. It was definitely not the cool summer breeze having that effect on him.

"Look, I know you're not feeling okay, and that you have a lot to think about right now, but I have to say it... We kissed Clark! And acting like we didn't does not help! At least it's not helping me. I am a big girl Clark, and I know that you still love Lana. It's okay. I learned to live with it. But you and me not talking, ITS KILLING ME! I need us to communicate! I need us to be friends! I am tired of the small talk, or of the 'no talk'! I need you Clark."

With that last confession, Chloe rose and left the kitchen, leaving Clark to himself. Clark stared at her leave, not knowing what to do. How to react. He however knew that if he did not react soon, he would lose her too. He decided he needed to talk to her too, at least to answer her. Clark promptly finished his milk and walked upstairs to his room. There, sitting on the bed, was a beautiful blond girl, silently crying. She wiped her tears as soon as she saw him, and looked away. Clark felt his heart sink at the sight of tears running down her beautiful face. Standing in front of Chloe, he decided she needed a friend more than a boyfriend right now, so a friend he would be.

"Chloe, I know I haven't been very present the past month, and I'm sorry. You are my best friend Chloe. My only friend. I need you too."

With these words he knelt and took her in his arms. In this tight embrace he felt revived. Her too. At least now she knew what to expect. He had carefully avoided to mention 'the kiss' and told her she was his best friend. He couldn't have been clearer about his feelings. Too bad Chlo, this one is definitely a lost cause.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_Now go make the next choice,_

_Be your best choice_

_And if you're looking for a boy with a voice,_

_Well baby I'm single…yeah I am…_

_Are you in the mood for some dude?_

_Are you in the mood to be subdued?_

_Or would you rather just mingle…_

_Well so I'll do…what I can do…_

_I would do anything…spontaneously…_

Chloe switched the radio channel (that song was definitely not helping her case), wondering what the hell was wrong with her. Last night had been so great. They had finally talked, got past the whole kissing thing, although things had not totally turned out the way she wished they had. Maybe that was the reason she felt so dumb, waiting for her 'super' friend to come back from his daily errands, helping the world rise from its ashes. Here she was, leaving the dishes just to change the channel…

"_Kent's crashed plane…"_

Taking a few seconds to register what she had just heard Chloe turned up the volume…

"_Thank you Robin, we repeat the news that has just reached us from a correspondent in the extreme south, Antarctica; the crashed plane of Senator Kent has been found. The senator and her assistant, Miss Lane, are still unconscious and are being taken care of in a U.S Military facility lost in the frozen lands. We have not been able to confirm their health status, and we dare say that chances are slim of them making it through _..._"_

In her heart Chloe knew it already; Clark was on his way to Antarctica…

Clark was in Gotham City when he heard the news. He nearly let go of the steel bar he was carrying. From a 100m high, the fall could have been deadly for the passers-by in the streets below. He slowly landed on a rooftop, rain soaking him. His super hearing in full force, he listened to the radio, barely audible, and surely insignificant, for the couple in the room 8 storeys below, but playing loud and clear for Clark. He finally had his answer, the answer to a question he dreaded facing; they had survived. Now he knew, and now he had to figure out a way to get them to safety. 2 seconds later, blazing through the Patagonian sky, a thought occurred to him; what was he going to tell the people holding his mom when they would see him arrive, wearing only his plaid red shirt and his dirty denims? Having the U.S. military suspicious of him was not in his plans, no matter how desperate he was of seeing his mom and Lois. He had to get back home. Back to Chloe, for yet another awkward moment. If only she knew how he felt. But she didn't seem to want him in that way. Not anymore. Not after what he had put her through all those years. How good he had felt holding her in his arms the previous night. He flew slowly back home, thinking about this particular blonde and her wonderful eyes. She was in the kitchen when he landed on the side of the house. He could hear her, washing the dishes. Her heart was racing though, he could hear it. Something was wrong.

The kitchen door opened to let Clark in, soaking wet, a worried look on his tired face. Chloe smiled, and he returned the smile. Two sad faces trying not to look so, for each other's sake. Chloe walked to Clark and hugged him as hard as she could, and the man she loved hugged her back. Locked in this awkward embrace, they felt good, if only for a moment.

Clark talked without letting go of Chloe, nearly whispering the words to her ear, "Mom and Lois are alive. They are in Antarctica…"

"I know. I heard the news on the radio. I thought you'd already be there. What's wrong?"

"Well, I may have a hard time getting them two without being noticed. She is a U.S. senator, so I guess there must be some sort of security. Do you think you could…there is a car coming" he had left her arms while saying the last part, already going for the door, leaving Chloe holding on to the moment, barely one second. Outside, a black Porsche Cayenne was stopping in front of the house. As Clark left the house, shortly followed by Chloe, Lex came out of the car.

"Clark, I came as soon as I heard the news. Your mother is…"

"I know. What are you doing here?"

Slightly taken aback by Clark's tone, Lex took some time to answer. Taking a few steps forward, Lex tuck his hands in his pockets before continuing; "I am here to offer you my help. I am willing to arrange transport for you to Antarctica, you could be there in 3 weeks, surely by then they would be ready for transport, and you could accompany them back home. I know this might sound a…somewhat unusual move for me, but believe it or not, I have changed. And I am ready to prove it to you. All you need to say is one word."

Lex was now standing right in front of Clark, waiting for him to say the word. He was expecting one, but knew it could be positive or negative.

"3 weeks is quite a long time! How could it take so long?"

Both men turned to face Chloe, making her smile. Seemed to her they had forgotten her presence, totally taken by their war of nerves.

"Well, by plane it should not take more than half a day, but as you may have noticed, since the…incidents…the sky has been free of flying objects. No man has been airborne for quite some time now. My sources tell me planes should be in service in about one month, at the rate things are going. I'm sorry Clark. It's the best I can do."

"I'm coming, but only if she comes too."

"I was hoping you would accept. As for Chloe, it should be no problem. Could the two of you be on the docks in 3 hours? I will be waiting there with the papers. The ship you will be boarding is the Diligence. I really hope this is the start of something good for all of us."

With these words the billionaire boy walked back to his car. He was out of the Kent farm before either of Clark or Chloe said anything, both following the car with their eyes. She was the first to crack the silence.

"Thanks for taking me along; although I might appreciate a more gentlemanly attitude next time…just ask if I want to come…"

"I'm sorry. I wonder why he is doing this. What is he looking for?"

"I don't trust the guy, and I think we should be on our guard during the trip, but I can't see any other way for any of us of getting close to Lois and your mom…at least without raising suspicions."

In her head, Chloe could not shake the image of Lex, or Zod, (depending on how you saw things) standing on top of the world, causing the mess humanity was trying to get out of. Had he really changed, or was it just a sick game. She knew Clark was asking himself the same questions, the best she could do now was help him get through the weeks to come. She was about to say something when he turned around, facing her. His blue eyes burning through her soul, she melted in his gaze, longing for a kiss that never came.

"Chloe, could you please prepare the stuff we might need. I have something to do."

Before she had time to reply, Clark was gone. Sighing, Chloe slowly walked back inside. When all this was other and done with, she would definitely need therapy, and this time, Keanu Reeves and chocolate ice cream might not be enough.

Driving his father's pickup to the docks with Chloe had been a nice ride. She had talked for most of the drive, and it felt good to have her back to normal. She had even succeeded in making him laugh, and blush, with one same joke. He was sure the story of that fly had been told by Lois. Clark was sure he would never have got through the past weeks without her help. He also felt like spending the rest of his life with her, but he might just have to keep that one thought in check, at least for the time being.

The docks were pretty empty, so the cargo was not hard to find. It was nothing fancy, if not actually grim. Chloe felt shivers down her spine as she walked on board the Diligence. Clark and she were led two levels down to their cabins, adjacent to each other. The cabins were tiny and quite bare, but she was not expecting anything short of bare, so she was definitely not disappointed. She had only just gone through the 3 square meters of her new quarters when she saw Clark standing in the door way.

"The captain wants to see us…are you ok?"

"Sure. I was just…getting used to…forget it. Lets get moving."

Clark knew she was not feeling well. She was about to begin a 3 week journey on a cargo ship with 24 crew members (all male, he had scanned the ship while getting on board) on their way to Antarctica, hoping that her cousin would still be alive by the time they got there. Chloe was not ok. How could she be? But she was strong. More than Clark knew.

The walk to the control room on the upper deck was a weird one for Clark. He felt tired. Really tired. Clark could not understand what had gotten grip of him, thinking maybe it was just the weeks of cleaning all around the world that were just kicking back. The truth hit him the moment he entered the control room; Kryptonite. The Captain was wearing a kryptonite ring, as were nearly all the crew members. Trying to look normal, Clark stood near the door, Chloe, a worried look over her face, beside him. If there were a fight at that particular moment, Clark and Chloe would be overcome in less than one minute, and the look on the captain's face did nothing to reassure them on their fate. The captain was well over 6 foot tall, possibly taller than Clark, and he seemed as toughly built. His eyes were as piercing as Clark's and as he eyed Chloe, she wondered if that man could see through her the way Clark did. He surely looked like nothing could stop him.

"My name is Joseph Winchlav; I will be your host for the following weeks. This is my home. Live by my rules and you will be fine. Break them, and I'll make sure you'll regret it. You will not be requested to assist the crew in any way, and we should not be required to assist you in any way. You may choose to spend the whole of the trip inside your cabin. Questions?"

His tone was all but welcoming, and he definitely did not seem to want to be talking to them. So they did what was expected of them, they walked back to their quarters, Chloe joining Clark in his, to make sure he was okay. He had made the best he could to look normal walking back to his cabin, but as he got inside he collapsed on the floor, panting and sweating. Helping him on the bed, Chloe felt really lonely. With Clark in such a state of distress (and it would definitely not get better any time soon) the trip would definitely be a very long one.

Clark spent the next week inside his cabin, Chloe making trips between the kitchen (that should be more appropriately labelled "mess") and his cabin, bringing him food and water. He had trouble walking and constantly had a fever. The worse for him probably being the fact that he was weaker than a newborn, weaker than he had ever been. Had Chloe not been there, he would probably have stayed without food or water the whole time. By the end of the week the captain called them up on the deck again. Chloe wanted Clark to stay put, but she knew better than to stop him, so both walked up to the captain, Chloe helping Clark the whole way.

This time the captain seemed calmer than he had been on their first encounter. The way he talked to them less harsh, but it was still not friendly. He seemed little concerned with Clark's condition, probably putting it on seasickness' count. He informed them that the weather had been particular favourable and that the following morning a chopper would come pick them up. It seemed that base lost in this frozen 'no man's land' had one working chopper. Feeling revived by the good news and the prospect of seeing his mom as soon as the next morning, Clark felt good enough to stay on the main deck and watch the skyline. With Chloe by his side, he felt good. Good enough to want to kiss her.

"Chloe, I really want to thank…"

"Oh come on Clark! Did I thank you for the all the times you helped me? Saved me?"

"Huh…well…actually…"

"Ah!! Aren't you familiar with the concept of 'rhetorical question'?"

This banter between them reminded Clark of Lois. Thinking of his friend brought Clark back to reality. He turned back to the ocean, leaning on the rail, losing his eyes in the blue of the ocean, merging with the red of the sun. This was one of the most beautiful, and peaceful sunsets he had ever seen. Chloe was lost in a sight of her own, for once not eying Clark, but the captain, talking heatedly with a crew member. She did not know what the fight was about, but she felt glad to be leaving this ship soon.

Neither of them slept that night. Both had a lot on their mind. Since one week that they had left, they had absolutely no idea of how things had evolved, either with Martha and Lois, or with the rest of the world. Hope was the only thing they could hold on to. Hope, and each other.


End file.
